fakegta5fandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin
"Man this shit is real, I'm getting myself fucked" ''-Franklin'' Franklin Clinton is a protagonist in Grand Theft Auto 5. He is obviously a black dude. He is still a rookie to the gangster community and robbing banks, and thus created much problem within himself. Though he often used vulgarities, he is still okay. He is also the so-called "peacemaker", and his brother is Lamar Davis. He was well-rewarded by Lester, from having a mansion as a reward to storing branded cars on it. While Franklin is squeezed between two forces of Micheal and Trevor respectively, he is still capable of handling things. He smokes weed too. The special ability for him is to drive in slow-mo, it may be only to protect his car from other items. Events in Grand Theft Auto 5 As a rookie to the criminal underworld, Franklin often hopes to have a higher rank. He is neutral in both ways, not siding anyone when there's a conflict. Because he do things as wished, he was often paid good money. However, his one trouble was Lamar Davis and his girlfriend. Due to his girlfriend being overly noisy, he resisted her and dumped her on a rubbish bin before she came to him again about the Ballas capturing Lamar. He is new to robbing banks, and that made his excuse for not doing any work in heists besides slowly driving a pick-up vehicle. Once he even slowly approached to Micheal and Trevor at a bank heist using a bulldozer that nearly cost them their lives. He is noted to be smoking weed, and often doing unnatural things. When Franklin killed Trevor should the player choose Option A, there's a few seconds for the player to catch the funny moment of him jumping down the cliff. Should the player choose Option B which kills Micheal, Franklin too jumps down from the power station. Sadly there's no funny things in Option C, despite focusing on Franklin only. Franklin is also noted to have been assassinating people and earn big money from it. This is the reason why Trevor hates Franklin even if Franklin did not have any ties with Micheal. Lester is the one who orders him, however. Since he is black, the LSPD often attacks him and he always get a 1-star wanted level even when he's idling around. This can be concluded that this game is racist. Franklin had been in most of the missions, alongside Micheal, because Franklin is not gay unlike Trevor. Quotes "Man this shit is real, I'm getting myself fucked" "Oh shit dog, where's my penis homie?" "You want my dick nigga?" "Come on man, eat shit" "Feel shit today homie" "This is fucked!" "I'll do my shit homie!" "Better save your ass nigga" Trivia * Franklin's gang clan is The Families. * He proved himself a straight man, unlike Trevor. * He often shit himself in his pants. * His driving sucks, that's why he have this special ability to aid him. * Franklin seems to be obsessed on marijuana besides weed, much like Micheal's obsession with root beer. * Even if he is titled "peacemaker", he still commits crimes. * Surprisingly the LSPD forbids him from entering the police station just because he's black. * Franklin is the only character that is neutral. * Strangely, even when Franklin is bald, when you fail to pay the barber the money, he will grow hair on his balls. * He drinks beer too, but not root beer this time. * His best shot is to give someone a middle finger. * Taxi drivers too hate him, or the game is simply racist, as when taxi drivers were called to pick up Franklin at his mansion, the taxi will park at the hill instead, avoiding him at all costs. * The developers had paid off their spokesman to claim that the LSPD is aggresive and therefore not only Franklin that is easily get attacked. ** This is likely a cover up of their racist actions.